The substrate processing apparatus, such as a semiconductor manufacturing apparatus, is constructed with a plurality of components. Those components are gradually consumed/deteriorated by the operation of the substrate processing apparatus. For this reason, there is a need to confirm the status of the components at a regular time interval in order to previously prevent the trouble caused by the consumption/deterioration of the components.
However, where the substrate processing apparatus is being operated remotely from the maintenance site, the maintenance worker is not allowed to confirm frequently the situation at the site. In such a case, there is a need to introduce remote monitoring through the use of a network.
There is a real-time remote monitoring method as one of the methods to remotely monitor a substrate processing apparatus. FIG. 6 shows an example of a substrate processing system for use in the real-time remote monitoring method. In the substrate processing system, connection is provided at all times through the Internet 50 between semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses 110 as substrate processing apparatuses and an administrative apparatus 120 set up remotely. The administrative apparatus 120 is to collect in real-time the numeric data 160 indicative of the status of a component from the semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses 110 and analyze it as required so that the result of analysis can be displayed on a display device provided at the administrative apparatus 120.
There is also a remote login monitoring method as another method to remotely monitor a substrate processing apparatus. FIG. 7 shows an example of a substrate processing system for use in the remote login monitoring method. In the substrate processing system, connection is provided between a semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses 210 as substrate processing apparatus and an administrative apparatus 220 through a private line, etc. In addition, connection is also provided through the internet 50 between the administrative apparatus 220 and a terminal unit 230 set up remote from the administrative apparatus 220. The administrative apparatus 220 collects and stores the numeric data 260 indicative of a component status from the semiconductor manufacturing apparatus 210, as required. Thereafter, a terminal unit 230 remotely login the administrative apparatus 220 and causes the administrative apparatus 220 to analyze the numeric data 60. Thereafter, by transferring only the result of analysis from the administrative apparatus 220 to the terminal unit 230, the terminal unit 230 displays the result of analysis.